1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to back packs and more particularly pertains to a new shoulder mounted seat and cargo support for supporting cargo on a back of a user with a device that also serves as a seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of back packs is known in the prior art. More specifically, back packs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art back packs include U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,381; U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,291; U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,598; U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,888; U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,185; and Foreign Patents WO 93/18688 & WO 97/01299.
In these respects, the shoulder mounted seat and cargo support according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting cargo on a back of a user with a device that also serves as a seat.